Doctor's House
The Doctor's House is a major location in Darkwood that can be visited after completing Wolfman's mission. It is the same cottage where the Prologue took place. The last time the house is visited is during a dream sequence in Chapter 2 at the Radio Tower. This location isn't on the map and the time is frozen there. There are no enemies either, except for one Huge Dog that only appears if the Doctor's dog hasn't been euthanized during the Prologue. There are three buildings that can be explored, including the Doctor's House itself. The House's Remains The first building is a ruined little house with a locked bathroom. The door can be opened with the Rusty Key, or destroyed with four to five hits with an axe. There is a corpse in the bathroom, containing an Odd Stone and an Axe. The house ends halfway into a giant ravine covered with tree-roots. The Health Facility The Health Facility is the second building that can be explored. There is a Bear Trap right in opening between the barricades in front of the entrance. There are some beds inside, and a Madman in one of the rooms. He is the main interest of this building, as he is undergoing some sort of mutation like the corpses turning into Red Chompers. He can't move or be actively talked to, but he will speak when the Protagonist is nearby, mainly begging to be put out of his misery. If killed, the Rusty Key can be found on his body. Refraining from killing the madman has no effect. The Doctor's House The Doctor's House is the last building of the zone. It's the same house as in the Prologue, except its inside has been ravaged, presumably during the attack at the end of the Prologue. There is a crate near the house's southwestern corner that contains various unique items that do not appear anywhere else in the game, like Ice and various body parts. An Odd Stone can be found in the crate in the westernmost room, where a Table Leg was located during the Prologue. It's also possible to find some interesting loots in the hatch in the room where the player takes control of the Protagonist, like Alcohol, Pills, Gasoline, and 9V Batteries. The Photo can also be found on a table. There is a corpse in the room where the Protagonist killed Janek during the Prologue. A locked safe can also be found at the center of the house. The combination isn't random and is marked along several lines on the floor of the house, starting on the number near the safe. Inside the safe lies a Toy, a Map (Train Wreck) that unlocks the Train Wreck location on the player's map, and the Code notebook page showing the code to the train cart door. Loot Trivia * Before Alpha 3, the player could sneak through an opening on the house's fence, eventually leaving the game's borders and potentially crashing the game.